My One and Only
by NaruKami
Summary: Shinbo finds an abadoned persocon one day with golden hair and blue eyes...
1. What Shinbo found

**My One and Only **

A Chobits / Sailor Moon Crossover

**Prologue: **

Outside, the rain poured. It had been raining non-stop for about an hour, and Motosuwa was grateful that he had taken the day off today to study rather than yesterday.

_"Man, oh man. I have to concentrate. I can't afford to fail this class and repeat a year." _He glanced briefly outside. _"I wonder if Shinbo is back. I need his help with some of these technical terms." _He thought, rubbing his head with a sigh.

Beside him, dusting indiscreetly was Chi, when lighting stroked and thunder ensued. At that moment, Chi paused from dusting and looked outside, her head cocked to the right, "Chi?" She said softly, unsure. "I hear her voice."

Motosuwa looked up distracted. "Oh that's just thunder Chi."

"Chi – thunder?"

"Uh huh." Motosuwa murmured, flipping the pages of the book faster, his frown getting deeper. He was studying Math now, and some of the signs and symbols looked like another language to him.

"Thunder." Chi repeated. "Thunder very sad." She said quietly.

**Chapter 1 **

Shinbo ran in long strides, pausing once in awhile to check the sides of the street before crossing. He no longer bothered to shield his head with his bag since he was already wet all over.

_"Ah…just one more block…" _He thought in relief as he turned on a corner, when something caught his attention. He paused and approached it, when Sumomo jumped out of his bag, climbing to perch on his left shoulder.

**_whistle!_**

"Home is that way!." Sumomo cried out, whistling again.

"I know that Sumomo. I just want to check something out." Shinbo said, coming closer to the dump. "What do you think it is, Sumomo?"

**_whistle!_**

"It's a Persocon!" Sumomo chirped.

"Eh- a persocon?" Shinbo repeated surprised. He gave it a tug, revealing her face.

"Kawaii…" He breathed pausing involuntarily. After a few seconds, and after another of Sumomo's waking whistle, he laughed at himself. _"I'm beginning to act like Motosuwa." _He chuckled, as he fully pried her out. _"Could this be the same dumpster where Motosuwa found Chi?" _He asked himself, _"…nah!"_

With the rain still beating down his face, he carried her on his back.

_"Ugh, she's kinda heavy."_

Back at his room Shinbo undressed and put on some dry clothes before turning his attention to the Persocon. _"She's perfect! Even cuter than Chi. Not that Motosuwa would agree,"_ Shinbo thought wryly at his hung-up friend. "Hmm, I wonder where's the switch." He muttered to himself as he surveyed her all over. Her skin was alabaster, and as smooth and silky as any living woman… but it was now cold from the rain. Her hair was also pretty long and golden blonde in color, Chi's hair color was only a shade lighter.

Half an hour and several tries later, "I give up!" Shinbo groaned. "Where could her switch be?" He snapped his fingers. "Sumomo!"

"Yes master?"

He hooked Sumomo's cord to the other persocon's. "Analyze." He ordered.

Sumomo's eyes glazed, computing, and then there was a sudden beep, before she shut down.

"Argh… Sumomo! Sumomo!" Shinbo cried out, cradling Sumomo's limp body on his palm.

Motosuwa knocked, "Shinbo?"

No answer.

"Shinbo?"

No answer.

He opened the door and found his friend turned away from the door. His gaze instantly directed towards the nearly naked woman on the floor.

"Ah! Gomen…gomen…" He stammered, backing away.

Shinbo turned. "Motosuwa." He greeted, and then followed his friend's vision towards the woman. He frowned, "Relax Motosuwa. It's not what you think. She's a Persocon."

Motosuwa stopped stammering. "Persocon?"

"Yeah…" Shinbo muttered distracted, his hand still holding Sumomo.

"What happened to Sumomo?"

"I tried to have her analyze where the switch was for this other persocon." Shinbo explained, setting Sumomo gently on the floor beside the other persocon.

"Oh, I see." Motosuwa came closer, peering at the new persocon from head to toe. He tried not to blush as his eyes passed over her breasts, nearly transparent by the wet cloth hugging her body. "This kinda reminded me of the time when I first met Chi." He mused.

"Oh really? It's funny cause I also found her thrown away. By the way, where was Chi's switch located?" Shinbo asked absentmindedly, deep in thought.

This time, Motosuwa could not stop his blush. Shinbo noticed curious. "Eh, why are you blushing? It's not like I'm asking about your virginity or anything." He teased. "Come on, tell me."

Motosuwa leaned over, his face hot, and whispered where he found Chi's switch.

"You lucky bastard!" Shinbo laughed.

Motosuwa still blushing profusely made some lame excuse and exited the room, forgetting whatever reason he came there for in the first place.

Shinbo grinned as his friend exited in fast speed. He turned his attention to the persocon. "Well, let's hope this works." He murmured to himself as he slipped his hand slowly towards the vee center of her thighs.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing confused blue orbs. The clothing wrapped around her disappeared, revealing herself naked to his gaze. Shinbo's eyes widened, before he turned his gaze away. _"Man, he was as bad as Motosuwa, lusting after a persocon. But damn… for a persocon, she was perfect!"_

"Konnichiwa." She greeted with a soft smile. "My name's Usagi. Are you my master?"

End of Chapter 1 

A/n: I just finished watching Chobits and I had no idea I was going to write a SM crossover fic. Well, hope you liked it! If you do, please review and I'll continue the story. This happens 3 years after the end of Chobits.

Disclaimer: This fanfic is just for fun. They all belong to their own respective owner.


	2. Serena meets Chi!

**My One and Only**

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 2: Serena meets Chi!**

Shinbo saw a white blanket near the corner. He must have dropped it when he took his laundry to the cleaners. "Here," he handed it to her. She tried to stand up, one hand reaching for the blanket, when her knees buckled.

"Hey!" Shinbo cried out in alarm. His hands grasped her arms while trying to pull her up. The blanket dropped forgotten between them. _"She really is beautiful… okay; maybe she's a little clumsy. But she just woke up, so maybe she's just disoriented."_ Shinbo thought, as he looked at her, mentally blushing. Not that he minded holding her like this; he was a man after all. _"If only she was human…"_

"Master…?"

"Call me Hiroshi, Usagi-chan." He gave her a small smile. "Hai… Hiroshi…" Usgai chirped, responding to his smile.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

On the other side, Motosuwa sighed. His first knocks were so faint Shinbo must not have heard them. But the last two weren't so weak, _"Maybe they're doing something… Arrghh! I can't think perverted thoughts!" _Motosuwa thought, his hands tearing at his hair while he shook his head furiously, shaking off the naughty images his mind conjured up.

"Come in." He heard Shinbo's muffled voice.

"Hey…uh…uh…It seems you're busy. I'll come back later. Again." Motosuwa closed the door in a flash, breathing heavily outside.

Shinbo looked at the hastily closed door, then at his persocon… his _still _naked persocon. "C'mon Usagi-chan, get dressed. I want you to meet my friend Motosuwa. He'd probably die of a nosebleed if he sees you naked one more time." Shinbo chuckled, moving towards the door. "I'll be back okay?"

After Shinbo's exit, there were precious seconds in between before it was followed by a soft knock and a click as the knob turned.

Chi peeked inside the door, her body bent, "Chi?"

"Konnichiwa," Usagi smiled, in mid-dressing. Blue eyes met blue. "I'm Usagi."

"Chi! Konnichiwa…My name is Chi."

Meanwhile, Shinbo finally found his friend near the entrance of the base level looking dazed. After a couple of slaps in the back, he finally managed to drag his friend upstairs. "Come on, I want you to meet Usagi."

When they opened the door, they found Chi on the floor with Usagi, intent with each other, Chi's books opened for Usagi's benefit. Both looked up, "Hideki! Hideki!" Chi rushed to her feet to give Hideki a hug. "Usagi…Chi's friend." She pointed, with a small smile.

"Usagi, this is Motosuwa." Shinbo introduced.

Usagi bowed. "I am Usagi. I am pleased to meet Chi's master."

"Ah…well, it's not like that…" Motosuwa laughed awkwardly.

After the introductions, Chi and Usagi found their way to each other talking in their own strange code like children. Shinbo and Motosuwa were watching thoughtfully at a corner trying to decide what to do next. Chi was shaking her head repeatedly while Usagi was listening intently like a student learning from a master.

(In Motosuwa's mind… _"So cute…"_)

(In Shinbo's mind… _"Yup, definitely cute…"_)

"I want to tell Minoru about her but Sumomo is not functioning," Shinbo sighed. "And I doubt if you've programmed Chi with those tasks."

"I have a phone in my room." Motosuwa offered.

"Great. Maybe we can go there tonight if he's still awake. It seemed to have stopped raining anyways." They tried to move out of the room as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hiroshi, where are you going?"

"Chi?"

Both girls looked up from the book that they were reading, and gazed at their respective masters.

"We'll just go out for awhile; we'll be back soon ok?" Shinbo said.

"Hai!" They chorused.

As soon as the door closed, they turned their attention back to Chi's book. Motosuwa and Shinbo had their backs turned and were busy talking, that they did not notice the glow radiating from the closed door.

**end of chap**

Author's notes: SO SORRY! Classes started and I've been so busy. This chap isn't my best work, I know, sigh. Thank you for reviewing:

Lalala: Thank you for reading!

Angel-Goddess: Thanks! I agree, lol, I was surprised too and thought, "Isn't that forbidden? Wouldn't he get kicked out?" About Miss Shimizu, it'll be explained on future chaps.

MFlower49: I hope others would write SM/Chobits too… so that I have more to read . Hope you'll continue on reading.

Vampira the damned: Why don't you post yours? I'd be interested in reading s Chobits/ SM too! Plz! Lol… I like Usagi-centered fics too. Thanks for R&R!

Celene: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

SachiNyoko: I'm not sure yet if she will be a Chobit, maybe another thing altogether (hint) hehe… thanks for reading!

Patricia16: Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
